


A Night Out

by artificial



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I'm trying but not sure what I wrote here tbh, M/M, Mexican Urban Legend, Yixing's Birthday Week 2020, in case it wasn't clear yixing is el cucuy, scary story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial/pseuds/artificial
Summary: Never sin on a holy day.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a Mexican urban legend which my grandmother told me.

_Never sin on a holy Friday_ ; that’s what Sehun’s grandmother says. Holy Fridays are to be spent at church praying to god, just like any other holy day. But not this night, Sehun will be leaving his home in order to attend the grand opening of a trendy new bar, **_Eve’s Fall_ **. His friends raved about how it has a modern theme to it, allowing its patrons to dress glamorously. With that in mind, Sehun left his home ready to spend his night dancing away.

Arriving at Eve’s Fall, Sehun can already hear the thumping of the bass coming out of the club. As he walks through the entrance, the vibrations of the bass envelope him and he can barely form a coherent thought with his brain vibrating too. He’s taken by the colors of the disco lights, his body immediately moving to the rhythm of the music. Sitting at the bar, he’s given his drink. Slowly sipping it, he wonders if tonight will be spent with his friends or by himself. They had been blowing him off lately and he wonders if maybe it has something to do with him.

He shrugs off the depressing thoughts and he turns and finds a stranger has approached him. He’s a handsome man with soft features and beautiful brown eyes, he’s wearing black from head to toe. There’s a charming smile on his face as he takes the empty spot on Sehun’s left.

“Come here often?” He asks loudly.

Sehun raises an eyebrow. “It’s opening night.”

The stranger nods his head, his smile getting wider. “That’s true, will you continue to come here often? I’d like to know in order to look for your face in the crowd.”

He’s flirting, Sehun likes that. He might have only entered the club less than an hour ago, but if he’s already caught the attention of a devilishly handsome man, he’s sure he is going to have a great night.

“Depends,” he flirts back. “If I like the atmosphere here and perhaps the company.”

They continue to talk with each other. Sehun finds himself spilling his secrets to him, hypnotized by his penetrating gaze. The stranger doesn’t seem to mind, pale skin shining brightly against the fluorescent lights illuminating the walls and floor. Sehun doesn’t catch his name and he doesn’t ask for it either. He can’t seem to keep his eyes away from his face, his brain working a mile a minute trying to figure out what is so strange about this man.

They spend time enthralled in each other’s company, Sehun hadn’t even noticed he hadn’t introduced each other.

“Dance with me,” the devilish stranger said, extending his hand out to Sehun.

Without thinking twice about it, Sehun takes his hand. It’s warm to the touch, he doesn’t find it surprising considering it can get pretty hot inside. As the two settle in the middle of the dance floor, the stranger places his hands on his waist, bringing him closer. Sehun let’s his body move with the beat of the bass; it doesn’t go unnoticed that the heat of the stranger’s hands seeping through his shirt.

As they continue to move together, Sehun places his hands on the man’s chest. It’s incredibly warm and he wonders if perhaps the heat of the hundreds of bodies are beginning to overheat them both. But as Sehun looks up, he notices how the man looks perfectly fine. No sweat, no panting; perfectly fine.

He, on the other hand, felt like he had been standing in front of a chimney for hours. Beads of sweat poured down his face, his shirt soaked. His skin felt like it was starting to chafe, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from dancing.

“Let’s sit down,” he panted over the music. “I need to rest.”

Sehun looks up and he’s shocked. The stranger smiled, his charm quickly dissipating to an eerie sensation. The heat in Sehun’s body pours out like a wave, instead cold dread sits at the pit of his stomach. Gone was the handsome face, instead all it was was a black shadow with wide, deranged eyes.

“Dance with me.” It was a guttural noise, spoken softly; yet Sehun could hear it perfectly over the music.

Looking away trying to find a stranger to help him, Sehun finds every single pair of eyes staring widely at them. Not an expression of fear, instead they mirrored the same deranged look.

_ What’s happening? _ He panics, dropping his gaze down. He pulls away, his feet now burning but he doesn’t get far. The circle of people have built a wall, blocking him from escaping. The lights are still moving back and forth, the music bouncing off the walls of the building. Trying to push his way out, the light hits his hands and he notices the burn marks. His skin is peeling and blistering and now that his body has noticed the burns, the rest of his body painfully stings.

“Oh my god.”

“God isn’t here,” the stranger growls out.

Sehun can feel the heat from the stranger, looking down at his feet, Sehun now sees what was once human feet have now been replaced with hooves.

**Author's Note:**

> This sounded much scarier in Spanish. I'll have to write it later.


End file.
